Joyeux Noël !
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Qui a dit que Noël n'était que pour les humains ? Que le Père Noël n'apportait rien aux robots géants ? En tout les cas, eux nous apporte du bonheur et du rire pour ce Noël ! Merry Christmas !


_Tous les Transformers et moi-mêmes souhaitons à tous les enfants un très joyeux noël ! =D _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !_

* * *

><p>oOoOo <span>Un Noël chez les Transformers<span> oOoOo

Ratchet avait pour une fois merveilleusement bien dormit. Ses nuits se résumant à des heures passés devant ses écrans à terminés les rapports du jour, il s'était cette fois organisé pour se recharger correctement. C'est ainsi de bonne humeur qu'il entra dans la base Autobot, près à se remettre au boulot.

Il allait entrer dans la salle principal quand son pied se prit dans il ne savait trop quoi et l'imposant robot s'écroula par terre.

Gémissant, Ratchet regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Un câble électrique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Ratchet ! Fais gaffe, tu vas tout casser !

Le docteur regarda Miko accourir vers lui, celle-ci affublée d'un drôle de chapeau rouge à pompon blanc. Une nouvelle mode parmi les rockeurs ?

Ratchet leva soudain des yeux ronds sur la salle, remarquant que cette mode ne s'était pas bornée à Miko. Des guirlandes pailletées pendaient du plafond. Il y en avait même d'enroulés autour des rambardes.

Mais le plus impressionnant était l'immense sapin installé à coté de ses écrans. Jack et Raf étaient en train de le décorés de boule colorés, aidés par Bulkhead et Arcee. Les deux Autobots s'occupant du haut, laissant aux jeunes garçons le soin de faire le bas. Même Optimus s'y était mit, arrangeant une guirlande au plafond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Interrogea Ratchet en se relevant.

L'équipe se tourna vers lui. Ce fut Optimus qui lui sourit le premier.

-Ah, Ratchet ! Tu es réveillé ! Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir le bout de cette guirlande.

Ratchet le regarda, désabusé.

-M-mais… Pourquoi vous êtes en train de décorer la base ? Elle ne vous plaisait plus ?

-Tu sais quel jour on est ? Lui demanda Jack en accrochant une boule sur le sapin.

-Heu… Samedi ?

-Oui, mais plus précisément le 24 Décembre ! Pointa Raf en levant le doigt. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes la veille de noël !

-Noël ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tout le monde paressait être au courant, car même Bulkhead le regard d'un air surpris.

-Tu ne connais pas ? S'étonna le guerrier. C'est un fête humaine sympa où tu décors un sapin et tu reçois des cadeaux dessous.

Tout en parlant, Bulkhead essayait de mettre une guirlande sans grand succès. Au bout d'un moment, il s'emmêla même les mains dans la décoration.

-Raaah, stupide guirlande ! Rhala-t-il en tirant dessus. Miko ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait ?

-J'arrive ! Sourit la jeune fille en accourant sauver le robot emmêlé. Tir pas dessus, tu vas la casser !

Ratchet regarda pendant un moment le reste du groupe s'activer, les regardant les bras ballant.

-Bon, dit-il alors en se dirigeant vers ses écrans, du moment que ça ne me dérange pas.

Il partit allumer ses machines. Mais il eu beau appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton, les écrans restaient noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Râla Ratchet. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas s'allumer ?

-Oh, heu, j'ai prit la prise de courant pour brancher la guirlande électrique, sourit Miko d'un air gêné.

Ratchet tourna les yeux vers la prise et put constater que le fil qui l'avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt était bien relié au courant.

Ratchet regarda sévèrement la jeune fille.

-Et comment je suis sensé travaillé, moi, hein ?

Optimus se tourna vers le médecin.

-Oh, allez mon ami. Ce n'est que pour un jour.

-Oui, mais c'est peut-être ce jour que les Decepticons vont avoirs la brillante idée de nous attaquer, pointa Ratchet, vexé.

-C'est noël, dit Arcee en haussant ses épaules. Ils ne vont pas attaqué un soir comme celui-là.

Ratchet émit un ricanement sardonique.

-Oui, évidemment, j'imagine trèèèès bien que Megatron a aussi décoré son sapin et qu'ils sont tous en train de chanter en décorant leur base de guirlande bariolés. Sérieusement, il n'y a vraiment que nous pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Starscream se retourna, prêt à noyer de remontrance celui qui avait osé lui cogner la tête par derrière. A la place, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la pointe d'un sapin. Il loucha sur les aiguilles vertes sans comprendre.

Les deux robots qui le portaient se penchèrent soudain et Starscream put reconnaitre Knock Out et Breakdown.

-Excuse-moi Starscream, tu pourrais te pousser ? Demanda Knock Out.

-Oui, on a une livraison à faire ! Renchérit Breakdown.

Au lieu de s'écarter, le commandant plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous trimballer un arbre sur le vaisseau ?

-Ben pour le décorer, répondit Breakdown comme si cela avait été d'une logique enfantine.

Starscream haussa un sourcil.

-Le décorer ?

-Nous somme la veille de noël, expliqua Knock Out. C'est une fête où l'on reçoit des cadeaux par un gros homme rouge avec une barbe blanche.

Starscream réagit au mot cadeau.

-Et il livre même chez les Decepticons ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas trop s'y intéresser.

Knock Out hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Ouais, à ce qu'il parait, tout le monde peut recevoir ce qu'il veut le soir de noël.

C'était quelque chose d'inespéré pour Starscream : cela lui permettrait d'obtenir l'Energon Noir qu'il désirait tant.

-Bon, soit, concéda le commandant. Mais quel rapport avec votre arbre à décorer ?

-Le Père Noël ne passe pas s'il n'y a pas d'arbre de noël où mettre les cadeaux, expliqua Breakdown.

-Exact, affirma Knock Out. Pas d'arbres, pas de cadeaux.

Starscream jaugea les deux Decepticons du regard. Ils ne paressaient pas mentir… où alors ils étaient à fond dans leur folie. Starscream décida de les croire. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre…

-Etrange coutume, marmonna-t-il. Et cet arbre, vous compter le mettre où ?

-Dans la salle de contrôle, avoua Knock Out.

-Elle est grande : ça permettra de mettre plus de cadeaux, sourit Breakdown.

-Très bien, concéda l'aviateur en tournant les talons. Suivez-moi.

Starscream ouvrant la marche, ils furent tous trois suivies par des regards étonnés au fur et à mesures qu'ils progressaient dans les couloirs. Le commandant s'arrêta bientôt devant la salle de contrôle et ouvrit la porte.

-Bon, c'est partit pour décorer ce sapin, déclara Starscream tandis que les deux autres mettait l'arbre d'aplomb. Qu'est-on sensé mettre dessus ?

Knock Out ouvrit alors son coffre et en sortit des guirlandes ainsi qu'un chapeau de père noël.

-J'ai prit ça en ville. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda soudain Breakdown en prenant le chapeau rouge entre ses doigts.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Knock Out. Mais je pense que ça doit se mettre sur la tête.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, répliqua Starscream en leur prenant des mains ce chapeau. C'est une décoration ! Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour le sapin !

Et sur ses sages paroles, l'aviateur posa le bonnet rouge sur la pointe de l'arbre.

-Vous-voyez ! Dit-il fièrement.

-Ah oui, en effet, conclut Knock Out en regardant l'arbre ainsi paré.

-Bon, il nous reste à mettre ça, dit Breakdown en ramassant les guirlandes.

Les trois Decepticons réussirent à faire un sapin plutôt réussit avec des guirlandes brillantes se chevauchants entres les branches. Starscream se recula alors pour observer son chef-d'œuvre.

-Hm… C'est pas mal. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre ce Père Noël pour avoir les cadeaux.

-D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il est sensé venir ? Se demanda alors Breakdown.

-Dans la nuit, éluda Knock Out. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait d'horaire fixe.

Starscream eu soudain une illumination.

-Cet homme possède les cadeaux de toute la terre ?

-A ce qu'il parait, marmonna Breakdown.

-Ne peut-on pas dans ce cas le prendre en otage quand il viendra pour qu'il nous livre tous ses cadeaux, sourit vicieusement Starscream.

Knock Out et Breakdown se regardèrent, puis sourirent.

-C'est une bonne idée ! Admit le médecin.

-Dans ce cas, éteins la lumière et cachons-nous. Cette nuit, ce « Père Noël » aura une petite surprise…

Les Decepticons firent comme convenu et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, cachés derrière le sapin.

Ils attendirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes… minutes qui se transformèrent en heures.

Breakdown et Knock Out dormaient penchés l'un contre l'autre quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit fit sursauter Starscream. Celui-ci réalisa alors ce qui était en train de se passer et réveilla les deux Decepticons pour les préparer à l'assaut.

-A trois, murmura Starscream. Un… deux… trois !

Les robots se jetèrent alors sur le Père-Noël qui se débattit mais fut submergé par le nombre.

-Je le tiens ! Cria victorieusement Starscream.

-Aïe ! Breakdown, s'était moi, ça ! Se plaignit Knock Out.

-Ops… Désolé. Aïe ! Mais c'est qu'il cogne fort, ce Père Noël !

-Maîtrisez-le !

-Mais enfin, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? Rugit soudain la voix du bon Père Noël.

La lumière vient illuminer la salle, et les trois embusqués regardèrent la porte d'entrée pour y percevoir Soundwave, la main sur l'interrupteur.

Mais le pire se trouvait être celui que chacun tenait par un bras ou une jambe : Megatron.

Les trois Decepticons se reculèrent en chœur en levant des yeux exorbités sur leur chef.

-On… On peut tout expliquer, balbutia Starscream.

-C'est que…

-Enfaite, le Père Noël…

Megatron se releva en se massant la tête, et il braqua soudain son regard sur l'équipe. La lueur tueuse dans ses yeux rouges pétrifia ses subordonnées.

-JE ME FOUS DE VOS EXCUSES ! Rugit-il soudain en faisant sursauter l'assemblé. JE VAIS VOUS ATOMISER !

-Sauve qui peut ! Hurla Knock Out en voyant Megatron pointer vers eux son canon.

Soundwave regarda son chef courir derrière les trois Decepticons sans réagir. Puis soudain, quelque chose passa derrière la baie vitrée du vaisseau.

Soundwave n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait crût reconnaitre un traîneau et… des rennes ?

* * *

><p><em>Joyeux Noël ! ^^<em>


End file.
